


The Dragon Still Has Claws...

by Bruteaous



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruteaous/pseuds/Bruteaous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara felt good about herself. It was a rare phenomenon that she was allowing herself to grow more and more comfortable with as the days and months passed her by. Her life was far from perfect but it was something that she had come to accept as hers. Something she claimed ownership and responsibility for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon Still Has Claws...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this store or any the characters. They are the property of Warner Brothers and DC Comics (incidentally also a Warner Brothers company).

Sara felt good about herself. It was a rare phenomenon that she was allowing herself to grow more and more comfortable with as the days and months passed her by. Her life was far from perfect but it was something that she had come to accept as hers. Something she claimed ownership and responsibility for. 

 

When she got off of the boat this time at the docks in Starling City she felt like a new woman, comfortable in her own skin. The things she did to survive were no less horrific, but they were just that; necessary evils she accepted because she had chosen this life five months ago. It was complicated but it was what she had wanted and she took comfort everyday in the knowledge that it was a life she had decided upon without the manipulations or influences of anyone else. And she hadn't yet regretted it. 

 

Taking a human life--wretched though it may have been--did leave one to wonder what sort of end would be coming their way when fate or whatever cruel force of nature decided it was their time to go. It was something Sara wondered about everyday. While she was training, resting, fighting, the constant feeling of unease at not knowing followed her from room to room, country to country like a determined shadow. 

 

Even now standing on a rooftop in her own city she felt it stalking her like a determined predator. Her sister hadn't noticed anything different about her demeanor and if Laurel had, she was too happy to see her sister after five months of separation to give it a thought. Even Sara was growing so used to the familiar weight on her shoulders every moment of every day that she seemed to accept almost that she was being followed. 

 

That was why she hadn't realized at first that she was no longer alone on the building and that someone else was waiting in the shadows. In fact (Nyssa would have scolded her had she known), Sara didn't even notice him until she heard the voice.

 

"Hello Sara."

 

The slightly modified tone almost obscured the root of the each round syllable he spoke, but when Sara turned, his armor gave him away.The faintly medieval look of the helmet, the way the jowls ran together in a heavy slant and met in a firm tip over the mouth and nose. Metal covered every orifice leaving only the eyes recognizable, dark, dark eyes that were so deep they seemed to hold no center from which to begin and that was how Sara knew them.

 

She felt confusion, confusion and a little could it be fear? It was understandable she'd thought she'd killed him long ago. Komodo--the Dragon of the East. He looked right through her, but said nothing more to her than a terse, barely polite greeting so that she may know who it was she was dealing with. That much he would not deny her, the little bird he liked to play with, the little bird he was going to use as a message to his enemies in this city and beyond. Ta-er-al-as-fer was beloved of many. Her family, the pathetic lives she'd saved in this wretched city and the masked spectre who protected it, and even by the formidable Heir to the Demon herself. Yes, her death would have the desired effect and Komodo would have his reward.

 

Sara was proud that she didn't let the fear she was feeling color her voice. It was strong, but baffled. 

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

Sara stared into his eyes, those dark, dark, bottomless eyes in unabashed surprise and that was why she didn't notice the first twang of the bowstring until the first arrow had already landed in her gut. Then two more followed in quick succession. She tried to think of something, anything at all. She had been haunted by this moment for years--the day when someone would finally kill her and here it was and she couldn't think of anything and sin of sins, she hadn't even put up a fight. Part of her was severely disappointed by that, but part of her wasn't. Part of her understood that this was the beginning of something. Even falling through the air, knowing that she would feel only pain when she hit the cement below, she felt somehow like this wasn't the end. 


End file.
